


You Make The Pain Worth It

by Unhealthycopingmechs



Series: Fibromyalgia Awareness Series [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Physical Disability, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed, Sick Fic, Skephalo, dreamnotfound, fibromyalgia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28305705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unhealthycopingmechs/pseuds/Unhealthycopingmechs
Summary: Dream has been in pain for as long as he can remember. After years of searching for an answer and coming up empty handed, he finally got a solid diagnosis Fibromyalgia.Come along with him and George as they learn how to work around Dream’s chronic illness and maybe fall in love along the way.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Fibromyalgia Awareness Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073174
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	You Make The Pain Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> This is an informational fic. I myself have severe Fibromyalgia and wish to use this as a way to educate people on how it can affect relationships and life in general.
> 
> I hope you can learn something from this and enjoy the fluff :)

Dream has been in pain for as long as he can remember. It started when he was little, when the growing pains got so bad that he couldn’t leave his bed and it only got worse from there. 

After years of searching for an answer and coming up empty handed, at the age of 19 he finally got a solid diagnosis. Fibromyalgia. A disease with no known cure that causes chronic nerve pain anywhere in his body at random making it so that moving hurt and that physical exertion was nearly impossible. 

He spent multiple years borderline bedridden, simply trying to cope with his inability to do things people his age should be able to do. Unable to keep a steady job due to physical restrictions, he found himself with a lot of free time. That’s when Dream decided to start playing video games, particularly Minecraft. 

Skip forward a year Dream not finds himself with a steadily growing fanbase and a new set of online friends. 

-

“Dreeeeeam come on - we’ve been talking about meeting up for 3 months now! Next week would be perfect! Why won’t you meet up with me?” 

Dream melted at the undertone of sadness in George’s voice. “It’s not that I don’t want to...I just....” he tries and fails to come up with another shitty excuse “ugh fineeee” he roughly continues - “we can meet up next week”

“YESSS! Oh my god i didn’t think you'd actually cave this time!! This is gonna be great!! We’re gonna do so much stuff - oh my god can we go to the beach an-”

He zones out as George continues to rant endlessly about all the things he wanted to do. Don’t get him wrong, he was thrilled about George coming to visit - finally getting to meet his bestfriend irl was something he’d wanted to do since they first started talking. He’s just worried. Worried that he’ll have a flare up while George is there and that if he does, George will hate him for it or think he’s lame for not being able to do all the things that he seems so excited about. 

He wants to do those things with George, hell he wants to do everything with him (not gonna think too hard about why that is) but he just can’t. His body can barely handle walking around a store for an hour on a good day let alone running around for hours on end like Geroge has been talking about. He just wants to be normal. Why did it have to be him? Why did his bo-

“DREAM!”

He’s yeeted back to reality by George’s voice breaking his damn eardrums. “O w” he groans “was that really necessary?” 

“You weren’t listening to me and so yes, It was necessary. Anyways, I’m really excited to finally meet you irl”

“It’s gonna be great - I’ll finally get to see your gorgeous face in person” Dream smiles as he sees the slight blush rise on George’s cheeks.

“Shut up”

“Are you blushing George? Awe is gogy getting flustered?” He wheezes.

“Wh- DREAM”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please check out my Instagram (@ unhelathycopingmechs) for updates on new chapters and other ship/fandom content.


End file.
